villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Game Goblin
Game Goblin is a goblin/lawn mower/video game-themed contestant on the second season of Galaxy Warriors, he appears in the episode "Game Plan". He is voiced by Jamie Linehan who previously voiced Tangleweb in Ninja Steel and later voiced both Wolvermean and Brax in this series and Vargoyle in Beast Morphers. History Game Goblin was sent by Madame Odius to teleport the Ninja Steel Rangers into a video game and destroy them. He was first seen in his tiny form as he explains his plan to suck the Rangers into his game and destroys them after enough people play his game to which they do. He captures 4 of them, and after explaining his plane his turning into is true form, the Red, Yellow, White and Pink Rangers morph and took on the battle with Game Goblin, the Rangers had the upper hand, but Game Goblin had to re-power himself, to which after words he fires his Controller Beam at the Red Ranger, to which he now attacks the Yellow, Pink and Blue Rangers, he then does the same with the White Ranger when the Controller Beam on the Red Ranger wore off, to which after it wore off of her, the Rangers flee and try to hide, but Game Goblin finds them and gains even more points (up to 1000) thanks to the Blue Ranger and all other students in the School playing his game. He overpowers the Rangers but right before he could finish them off, the Blue Ranger comes in and kicks the monster away, tho he now gets hit by Game Goblin's Controller Beam, resulting him attacking the Rangers, the Yellow, White and Pink Rangers attempt to battle Game Goblin as the Red Ranger deals with the Blue Ranger, tho they had the upper hand, Game Goblin cowardly ask the Blue Ranger to help him, for which he does, then after being order by Game Goblin to steel their Power Stars, he goes all out of the Rangers and he was on the verge of snatch the Yellow and White Rangers' Ninja Stars, but fortunately Game Goblin loses his power when Levi Weston with Mick Kanic succeed to convince the students to stop playing at his game, which snaps the Blue Ranger back to normal. Game Goblin is then destroyed by Preston Tien's Blue Tornado Strike Final Attack, but then he gains a bonus level and goes giant, the Blue Ranger then summons the Ninja Steel Zords and forms the Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation to take on Game Goblin, tho the Megazord had the upper hand at first, but Game Goblin uses his Controller Beam on the Megazord which immobilize it. The Rangers then summons the Astro Zord and forms the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord to fight Game Goblin, but it too got hit by Game Goblin's Controler Beam which freeze it too, with only one option left, the Rangers summon the Sub Surfer Zord to form the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord, Game Goblin then attempts to fire his Controller Beam at the Megazord, but it gets deflected by the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord's sword, he then fires the Controller Beam three times, but the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord was too fast and Game Goblin is finally destroyed by the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord's Riptide Slash Final Attack. Personality Game Goblin's personality is similar to that of a game player, he is very bashful and is always act like he's in a game, despite this, he is a cowered, asking the Blue Ranger to help him as the Yellow, Pink and White Rangers overpower him. Trivia *Game Goblin's costume shares body type designs with both Ripperat and Trapsaw's costumes, particularly the upper and lower bodies. *His video game scheme is similar to that of Demagnetron from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. See Also *Yokai Otoroshi Navigation Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Goblins Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Youkai